Love and Comfort
by dhawthorne
Summary: Minerva and Remus seek comfort in each other's embrace after James and Lily's death.


Love and Comfort

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall walked slowly up to the castle, her heart numb. _How could Sirius have betrayed them? _She asked herself. _They were his best friends. How could he do this to them – and to his godson? And _how_ could Dumbledore leave Harry with his aunt and uncle? They are the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. I would have taken him in, had he let me. Hogwarts certainly would be safe enough…_

Lost in her thoughts, Minerva did not realise that she had reached Gryffindor Tower, where her rooms were located, until her feet automatically stopped. Shaking her head, she realised that she was at her portrait. Murmuring the password, _Earl Grey_, she entered her room and stopped dead. Remus Lupin was sitting on her couch, head in his hands, sobbing. She walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch, tensing, until he looked into her eyes and saw the compassion there. She sat on the arm of the chair and smoothed his hair as he sobbed into her lap.

"How could he do this to them, Minerva," he wept, "How could he have betrayed Lily and James?"

She began to cry as well, her tears falling onto his greying hair. "I don't know, Remus," she told him, "I don't know."

He looked up, and their eyes met. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, until Remus suddenly leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She returned his kiss, tangling her hands in his shaggy hair, running her tongue along his lower lip. She moaned as his hands began to pluck the pins out of her hair, unravelling the stern, practical bun that she always wore, leaving her hair a shining sheet of black silk. He pulled her onto his lap, and she wrapped her legs around him, pressing herself against his erection. Bringing his hands around to cradle the back of her head, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I need you, Remus," she told him, eyes dark and lips swollen. He did not respond in words, but simply picked her up and brought her to her bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. His gaze caressed her figure.

"You are beautiful, Minerva," he murmured, before reaching out and beginning to unbutton her robes. She pulled him onto the bed, pushing his robes to the floor. Soon they were both nude, and she urged him to lie fully on top of her.

"Minerva," he moaned as one of her hands found his achingly hard erection. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Remus?" she asked coyly.

"Gods, I've wanted you for so long!" he said, kissing her neck, shoulders, breasts, anything that he could reach. Her breath quickened as he found a particularly sensitive place on her neck.

"Remus, I need you now," she said, moaning as his hands made their way lower. "Now…" He looked up into her eyes and smiled at her, before coaxing her legs to move a bit further apart. Moving back up her body, he gasped as she once more took his cock in hand, slowing guiding it into her. She moaned as he filled her.

"Gods, Remus, faster, faster!" she cried as he began to pump within her. "More, faster, oh please, faster, more!"

He looked down into her eyes as she began to come, arching her back and crying out his name. As her muscles clenched tightly around him, he could not restrain himself any longer and began to pump even faster and harder within her. Finally, he came, calling out her name. He collapsed on top of her, before rolling them both over onto their sides. He looked down at her.

"That was… inexpressibly wonderful, Remus," she murmured, bringing a soft hand up to brush the hair out of his eyes. "Just… marvellous."

He pulled her closer, breathing in her scent. "I agree, Minerva… It was much better than even my fantasies of you."

She leaned back. "You fantasised about me?" she asked him.

He flushed. "Yes… I had a crush on you when I was at school."

She laughed lightly, and his flush grew darker. "Oh, Remus," he could hear the smile in her voice, "I noticed you when I was your teacher – although I never would have acted upon it when you were my student. But I was always attracted to you. You have such a kind soul, such a generous personality…"

He looked back up into her eyes and saw the sincerity radiating from them.

"I'm not your student any longer," he told her.

"I am glad of that, Remus," she told him seriously. "I am very glad."


End file.
